Devil Goes Down to Georgia
by theUndertakerx
Summary: Sam resents that Lucifer actually does enjoy playing the fiddle.


Lucifer had taken a liking to human music in his time on Earth. He had listened to things that his vessel had never heard before, some Sam did like and others he didn't, and what little control he still had voiced that. Then there was the music that he _had _heard before. Lucifer liked playing that to remind the human of his brother, and listening to Sam Winchester's reactions to the music that he had grown up with and had listened to with his brother was more amusing than the current apocalypse.

Lucifer had taken particular liking to a song that he himself was featured in. He supposed that it was one of his demons that had let it slip on Earth that he liked to play the fiddle, but the song that came out of that rumor sincerely pleased Lucifer. The song was chaotic, (and even though he was said to have lost the battle in the song) but pleasant to listen to at the same time. Sammy recognized it as something called _The Devil Goes Down to Georgia._

His vessel had agile fingers, after all of his years of hunting the very demons that he was now raising. Sam Winchester was of a powerful build, much unlike his last vessel, who seemed to have been falling apart more and more as the days went on. This new body was much bigger, and even though he couldn't fully stretch out his wings, Lucifer felt better now that he was in a more comfortable fit.

Much to Sammy's disdain, however, seeing as the boy was still persistent enough to make himself heard in the recesses of his body, Lucifer had taken to once again playing his strings. Lucifer couldn't remember the last time he had played an instrument, much less the violin. It had probably been with his brothers, before he was banished.

Unfortunately, now, however, Lucifer found himself and his vessel in the very same southern state that he was featured in before. Georgia. The farm that he stood in the middle of was close to harvest, and he couldn't help but admire the beauty of it... before he thought of how pretty it would look up in flames.

Lucifer didn't have very long before he was facing his brother, Michael. For a moment he was amused at the recognition Sam felt toward the vessel that Micheal wore. Dean Winchester. "I have to admit, Micheal," Lucifer stated, and he felt Sam lurch inside of him, disgusted at the sound of his own voice coming out with the Devil's words. "You take good care of your vessel, he looks much better than he did before."

"I'll have none of your pleasantries," Micheal retorted, and once again Lucifer felt Sam lurch. The boy was disgusted with both himself and Dean, how they were so weak to their angels. "You know what we have to do here, Lucifer."

The Devil knew all too well what was going to happen on that field. He would win, that's what would happen. He would defeat his brother and raise the rest of his demons, have his Hell on Earth. The apocalypse would happen and he would be there to watch it all. "Brother," Lucifer continued on as though Micheal had not spoken. "Last time we fought, weren't we playing a little something before it happened?"

Micheal frowned at his younger brother. "My vessel seems to think that you're kidding. Lucifer, do you really think that now is the time to bring something like that up."

"I'm only following the rules. As it was in heaven, so it shall be on Earth? Remember?" Lucifer shrugged, and just as he did so he was holding the case of a violin. "I think there's a popular song here amongst the humans, a song called 'Devil Goes Down to Georgia'. Brother, don't you think that's appropriate?" Lucifer knelt down, knowing that Micheal's eyes followed him as he did so. He opened the case, smiling at the golden fiddle that lay nestled into the velvet lining.

An indignant sigh from Micheal. "You're really thinking about playing together, now, of all times?" He asked, watching Lucifer stand and pull the bow across the strings in an eerily beautiful tune. "You always did have an ear for music..." He muttered, conjuring himself up a similar instrument, though far less ostentatious that Lucifer's.

"One last time before we kill each other?" Lucifer asked, playing a little tune as his brother stooped down to pull out his own instrument. Inside, Sam was either incredibly confused or incredibly infuriated by their nonchalance at the fight that would wipe out more than half of humanity.

Lucifer watched as his brother tuned up and pulled the bow across the strings of his instrument. "For old time's sake?" He asked, playing a soft yet eerie tune that quickly turned into a fast paced jig that he had heard at some point in time after coming to Earth.

Micheal, instead of playing, watched his brother's bow fly across the strings at an inhuman pace. The tune that Dean Winchester had recognized very briefly had turned into something that was almost frightening to listen to. Lucifer had always had a a twisted taste in music but this was getting out of hand.

The archangel pulled his instrument up to his shoulder and began to play a counter-piece to Lucifer's demented tune. His music was far more tame than his brother's, sweet sounding and melodic, but try as hard as he may he couldn't be heard over his brother's cacophony of somehow harmonic notes. Whatever it was that Lucifer was playing it sounded... good.

The Devil grinned over at his brother from above his instrument. Looks like he would win _this_ battle after all.


End file.
